Masquerade
by moonlightflower16
Summary: They could fool their families and nations believing the love each other, but deep down they hate the very idea of being in the other's company. Stella x Noctis


**Masquerade  
>Stella x Noctis<strong>**  
>Author Note: This is obviously an AU piece, so Stella &amp; Noctis will most likely be acting OOC. The next chapter would be told from Noctis perspective.<br>****Disclaimer: I don't own any thing associated with Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

**-Stella's POV-**

Would you marry the person you despise most, for peace.

Strangely that is the situation I found myself in one spring afternoon. Prince Caelum, the youngest son of Celina and Endymion decided to approach me one day.

His annoying but handsome features covered by a dark hoodie with a pair of large sunglasses, and if it weren't for the fact he was wearing the royal emblem on his right finger I would have probably passed him off to be a civilian.

I have only met the prince one time before the war, but even then I disliked him. He was to cold, and arrogant for my taste, not to mention extremely ruthless.

Rumors surround him even in a nation like my own, saying he has killed several people at a young age most likely around the age of fifteen or sixteen, hardly an adult. Although during the few times I did manage to see him fight during the Tournament of Etro I would probably believe those rumors in an instant. Sure he may not have killed anybody then, but then again killing your opponent is generally against the rules.

But just the way he moves on the battle screams predator to me.

Myself on the other hand, or how I imagined myself is the complete opposite of him. While he is cold I'm like fire always doing things for others, helping out the injured, helping the servants in the palace, always holding my tongue. Even though I have to admit I wanted to curse Noctis out several times today from the moment he showed his face to me, but like usual I mentally curse his existence, his devilish good looks, and myself, because I'm not strong enough against him.

But what pisses me off the most about him is the fact he automatically assumed I would jump at the idea of having a conversation with him. I'm certainly not like the girls he associates with back in his country, all of them wearing a flashy gown that barely covers the chest or with them wearing the most expensive jewels they can find that could probably feed a poor family for months.

But unfortunately for me, he wouldn't let go of my arm until I hear him out, and damn he has a strong grip. I have a feeling I would have handprint mark surrounding the upper portion of my right arm to tomorrow.

"Fine, I will listen to damn your proposal if fucking let go of me," I growled pulling my right arm out his hold, or he let go, it was one of the two. Perhaps it was the combination of the two, because I notice a slight look of surprise cross his features when I mention damn, and fucking.

I'm sure he didn't expect the goody good virgin princess he probably imagines me to be caught cursing, twice in the same sentence.

But I wasn't necessary a complete goody-good. A virgin yes, of course, with my position in life you better be a virgin on your wedding or the penalty could be death.

I suppose some people would call me a people-pleaser, always doing things people expect me to do. But regardless of that side, I do have a bit of a rebellious side within me, a side that only my twin brother, and ex-boyfriend, has seen of me, but my twin brother force me to end that relationship a couple of years ago.

But even though it's only for a minute I did feel a certain sense of satisfaction that I caught Noctis off guard, even if it was for a second or two, but at least he finally let go of me. I unconsciously rub my right arm, in some attempt to rub the slight pain out of it.

"Would you do anything to end the war?" he questions crossing his arms over his chest, his cerulean blue eyes studying my face closely.

"Of course," I reply automatically. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have been in a complete rush to agree to that statement, because I have a feeling I would probably want to bang my head in the nearest tree with his next comment, he would probably use that statement against me, to the point I would probably have to give in with the his next statement.

"What do you think of a marriage proposal between you and me?" he replies, a smirk growing on his face. I wanted to punch the living daylights out of him to wipe that smirk off his face. I may lack experience on the battlefield, but my twin did teach me how to throw a decent punch when the situation calls for it.

But fucking bastard, he knows I would say yes.

Not because I hold any sort of feelings of love for him and I sincerely doubts he has any for me, but because if a marriage does happen between us. Our nations would force to become allies, and being allies with his nation isn't necessary a bad idea. His nation is one of the strongest out there, probably only rivaled by the kingdom of Arinas, and their warlord king.

Even with his promises to my father he would never attack Tenebrae, somehow I get the feeling he will most likely try to break that vow.

Believe me, I can't believe I'm saying this but I would choose Noctis Caelum, over the Arinas king any day.

"Alright, Noctis I accept your proposal," I reply coldly crossing my arms over my chest, noticing a slight look of victory cross his face. "But don't be under the impression I like you, or that I'm one of those girls you associate with. Because I'm not, I despise you."

His lips curl in a smirk at that comment, "The feeling is mutual dear princess."

I turn on my heels looking for the nearest bar possible, not caring it was only three in the afternoon, or the fact that Noctis may possibly be following me.

But after our little exchange, and the fact that I accepted his damn proposal, I really needed a drink.


End file.
